exidfandomcom-20200222-history
EXID
EXID is a South Korean girl group consisting of 5 members. The group debuted in February of 2012 with 6 members, but after problems within the company, 3 members left the group and formed another group called BESTie. With only 3 members left in EXID, they added more members to help carry the vocals and dancing. With the addition of the group's own vocal trainer and one of the trainees who almost debuted with them, EXID re-debuted with five members and the fun pop song 'I Feel Good'. History Pre-Debut-Debut (2011-February 2012) EXID was a project group of producer Shinsadong Tiger under the company AB Entertainment. The group originally debuted with 6 members. Yuji, Hani, Haeryung, and Jeonghwa, were all trainees in JYP Entertainment. After all four were cut from the company, Yuji called the other three to audition for EXID, which was to be called "Whoz That" at the time. Member Dami and almost member Hyelin were already trainees in AB Entertainment, and member LE, who was in an underground rap group at the time, was the last added to the lineup after she was asked personally by Shinsadong Tiger to join his girl group as their rapper and producer. They began working on their name and concept, going through the names Whoz That and Exceed before landing on Exceed in Dreaming, or EXID for short. Member Hyelin was meant to debut with the group but left to focus on office work. EXID, which now had 6 members, was set to debut in January of 2012 but after LE injured her leg while practicing the debut was moved to February. The group debuted with the song "Whoz That Girl" on the 15th of February 2012 and shortly after their debut they lost three members. Lineup Changes (OT5 Debut/ August 2012) Almost right after debut the company split into two companies, splitting the group in half along the way. Vocals Yuji and Dami along with visual Haeryung were moved to one company, while LE, Hani, and Jeonghwa, stayed with AB Entertainment. With the group's career on the line, they added the company's vocal trainer, Solji, and "almost member" Hyelin to the new EXID, which debuted in August 2012 with the song "I Feel Good". MEMBERS FORMER MEMBERS Lineup/Position changes The group debuted with six members (Yuji, LE, Dami, Hani, Haeryung, Jeonghwa). After problems within the company, the group split in half with Jeonghwa, Hani, and LE continuing as EXID and the other three members taking a break to study and act. Shortly after, two new members were added to the group (Solji and Hyelin) as vocal line members. Yuji was replaced by Solji as the Leader and Main Vocal and Hyelin, who was almost an original member but was cut before debut so she could focus on work, joined as a Sub Vocal. The official visual of the group was one of the members who had left the group (Haeryung). Jeonghwa, being a visual line member upon debut, was assumed to be the next visual but it wasn't stated who would take over. In late 2014 (Up & Down era), Hani was first officially named a visual in EXID. In 2015, it was stated that Hani and Jeonghwa were the visual line. Discourse among fans confused newer ones and older ones when no one could agree on whether Jeonghwa or Hani is the visual or if they're both the visual. In May 2018, with the opening of EXID's official Japanese website, it was confirmed in their profiles that both members are the official visual, not one or the other. "Representing EXID's visuals with Jeonghwa..." - Hani's profile on EXID Japan Site https://exid-official.jp/profile/ "She's in charge of visuals with Hani." - Jeonghwa's profile on EXID Japan Site On this website it was also revealed that Hani's position was changed from Sub Vocal to Lead Vocal and she was made a Lead Dancer. Hyelin's position was also officially changed from Sub Vocal to Lead Vocal. The other members' positions stayed the same as they had been since debut. Hyelin was originally added for her dancing and vocals but when the group decided to go with a sexier concept complete with sexy dances, she was pushed to the back more. Her dancing skills are impressive when it comes to more hip hop style dances but she lacks confidence in sexy dances and concepts, something that's been joked about by the members and fans. Because of this, her performances in the group's signature songs seemed lackluster and she was even thought to be the group's worst dancer. She was changed to a vocal line member only but many fans still acknowledge her dancing. DISCOGRAPHY Category:Group Category:OT5